Industrial and commercial applications, including industrial and medical equipment, are increasingly utilizing force sensors to determine applied forces. However, conventional force sensor designs cannot be integrated easily and cost-effectively into more than one application area or type of equipment. Further, conventional force sensor designs are often too large for many applications.
Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with conventional force sensors. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present disclosure, many examples of which are described in detail herein.